Markiplier
Mark Edward Fischbach '''(born June 28, 1989) is a YouTube personality who goes under the name '''Markiplier, who primarily uploads playthroughs of various video games, most notably horror games such as "Five Nights at Freddy's", "Among The Sleep", and various indie games.http://soapboxmedia.com/innovationnews/030513markiplier.aspx He has accumulated more than 5 million subscribers, and makes a milestone video everytime he hits a 1,000,000 mark to show his fans his gratitude and oftentimes includes news about upcoming projects. He is often called to be the "most caring youtuber" due to his heartfelt appreciation to his viewers. He is prominently known for his videos pertaining to Slender, SCP: Containment Breach, Drunk Minecraft, Cry Of Fear, Amnesia Custom Stories and Happy Wheels Highlights. His online handle (''Markiplier)'' is a combination of his first name, Mark, and the word 'Multiplier'. He is half-Korean and half-German, but despite his background he's only fluent in English (He has attempted to speak Portuguese and other languages, but as per usual, it ends horribly.) Mark often hosts monthly charity livestreams (Almost all of which are on a Saturday around the middle of the month.) in which he raises money to donate to charities like the Cincinnati Children's Hospital and Best Friends. He and his community have raised $370,479.14 in total and the number continues to grow with every livestream. Prominent video games Cry Of Fear One of Markiplier's earliest, and most popular playthroughs was Cry Of Fear. This playthrough was one of the early horror game videos to feature a Markiplier face cam. Originally a mod for the first Half-Life, it has recently become a standalone game. Mark is a big fan of Half-Life and kept up with all the mods for the first Half-Life before his Youtube days. He was very impressed with the quality of the mod, and the amount of work that had been put into creating original content especially for it. Although stumbling through the first couple of videos, he quickly adapted to the game and everything it threw at him. Mark's playthrough can be found here. Happy Wheels An early Markiplier playlist, and one of his most popular ones, is "Happy Wheels Highlights". As of 2015, Markiplier uploaded over 70 episodes of Happy Wheels Highlights. It's a montage of Happy Wheels player created mini-games, that are completely or somewhat different to one another. It's notable that Markiplier often skips the played level. The most common ones that he finds are Glass Breaks, Bottle Runs, Spike Falls and Ball Throws. He also likes to play popular "Markiplier-themed" mini-games. The playlist can be found here. Slenderman A few of Markiplier's most popular videos are those of his Slender playthroughs. He has mastered many of the Slender games, including Prison, Claustrophobia, Hospice, 7th Street, Mansion, and more. After trying a few times, he dedicated a few of his videos to a serious playthrough of Slender: Haunt, which he eventually mastered as well. He has yet to complete the original Slender: The 8 Pages, Slender: The Arrival, Carnival, or Christmas Special. Mark has said that he Christmas Special(Which replaces Slenderman with a jolly Santa Claus, the grim music with Christmas music, buildings with gift boxes, and static with "Ho ho ho!") is truly horrifying in its own way while also apparently destroying his childhood. He seems to have grown quite fond of Slenderman, as seen in his playthrough of the indie game called Evil, where a gargantuan version of Slenderman was seen. With such appearances, he took to calling Slenderman "Slendy." which is commonly known as Slenderman's infamous nickname. As of late Mark has stated that he feels like Slender has run it's time, but despite that he does play any new Slender games that come out regardless. Indie Horror Games Markiplier has played many indie horror games, dedicating multiple playlists to them. He takes suggestions from his subscribers as well as finding them out himself. Sometimes, Yamimash or other YouTubers recommend games to him, or he plays games that other YouTubers played that he finds intriguing. Though he has received requests to play games built on RPGMaker, such as Ib or Mad Father, he has stated in a video before that he feels that such games are silly, and aren't really his style. However, due to very good criticism about the RPG game The Witch's House, Mark decided to "give it a try". After the gameplay, Mark admitted he had a wrong idea about RPG games and that they too can be scary. Since The Witch's House, Mark has played Paranoiac, Mad Father, Ib, and the Crooked Man, and the classic version of Corpse Party and has asked his viewers to suggest more games to play. Most of his fans suggest he plays the newer version of Corpse Party or Misao, both of which he has said he will be playing as soon as he finds time for it. Mark had originally confused the classic Corpse Party with the newer version, stating at the end of the playthrough that he was confused and said he knew Cryoatic's playthrough was much longer then his (It was roughly 30 parts, about a half hour each.). When he realized his mistake he promised to do the newer version of Corpse Party as soon as he finds time, as the newer Corpse Party is a very lengthy game. The playlist can be found here. After he plays the games he usually gives a short critique about the game before ending the video. While playing "Evil," an Indie Horror Game, Mark was not amused. He couldn't find the objective of the game, and while he liked a few mechanics of the game, he did not think that the slow-paced and clumsy controls kept the atmosphere going. Whatever atmosphere the game had grown in the first moments of the experience was completely obliterated soon after. A balloon version of Slenderman left Mark confounded, also stating that one couldn't just put scary stuff in a game and have it actually scary. Some Indie Games that he has played include, but are not limited to: Hide, Stalked, One Late Night, Evil, Hyde, Slendytubbies, Inside, The Corridor, Maze, Hylophobia, The Rake: Return to Asylum, The House, The House 2, Where Am I, Bunny Man: Lost Souls, Labyrinth, Labyrinth (as in Greek Mythology), The Rake: Hostel, Which, 1916, Imscared, Resolute Dark, Forest, Lasting, Exmortis, Mental Hospital, Illusion, Pesadelo, Inculcation, Sonic.exe, Dark Ocean, Fibrillation, Dream of the Bloodmoon, and The Grudge. Amnesia: The Dark Descent Often citing Amnesia as a truly terrifying game, Markiplier has dedicated many of his videos to the playthrough of both Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and custom stories made for the game. So far, his favorite custom stories seem to be: The Things in the Night and The Great Work, and the upcoming A Machine for Pigs. Here is a list of his Custom Story Playthroughs: *La Caza *Abduction *Justine *Followed By Death *The Machine *Lost The Light *Tenebris Lake *The Attic *Gary Dark Secrets *The Things In The Night *Poisonous *Disponentia *Black Forest Castle *Through The Portal *Emma's Story *Digressiophobia *Killings In Altstadt *White Night *The Great Work *Obscurity *Fekete Keres *Fear Amnesia *Rain *When Life No Longer Exists *The Grey Eagle Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs Markiplier began his A Machine For Pigs playthrough on the same day that it was released, and produced 10 episodes of it. Although very excited for the game, he feels as though it was lacking in the fear factor that made The Dark Descent such a good horror game. That being said, he still appreciates it for what it is. SCP Containment Breach Despite saying he won't play this game again, Mark continues to do so. SCP involves different monsters starting with a root SCP followed by some number (i.e. SCP-001). SCP-173 (or 'Billy") is the most common one which instantly kills you when your character blinks. He has also played through different mods of the game, including Slender Mod and My Little Pony. He also played a fan-made mod of the game that changed all monsters' textures, as well as many other textures and sounds, to either be related to him or his channel or to be Markiplier himself. After the release of version 0.7.1, Mark started doing videos on SCP Containment Breach again (sometimes "cheating" his way through because the game can be a pain in his butt). He restated that SCP Containment Breach has given him some of the biggest scares. After another halt, Mark came back again with the release of version 0.8. Drunk Minecraft :"Hello, everybody, and welcome back t—['muyskerm': (something unintelligible)]—'SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"'' :—from Episode 2 Markiplier's first Drunk Minecraft was uploaded to his channel on the 8th of August 2012 and very rapidly became a fan favourite. It mainly features him with his 2 friends muyskerm(Bob) & Lordminion777(Wade) playing Minecraft while intoxicated. The first season consisted of 32 episodes and ran until early December. After many requests, Mark uploaded the 1st of the 2nd season of Drunk Minecraft on the 21st of March 2013, and in the 2nd season, Mark, Bob & Wade will have objectives to complete competitively to become the winner of the episode, the true winner being determined by their "Eye in the Sky". (Zombiemold a.k.a. "Zombie") Even though it has not been announced how long the 2nd season will run for, Mark revealed in Q&A session that Drunk Minecraft would be interrupted, since Bob moved away to be able to finish Law School. The series returned on October 27, with the episode "DON'T KILL THE CHICKEN." Upon the return, the previous style of Season 2 faded, with a more open theme, without as many contests. A spin-off serious entitled "Drunk Prop Hunt" also appeared. This has taken place on both the Garry's Mod game and Minecraft maps most likely built by Zombiemold. Mark has confirmed season 3 of Drunk Minecraft is being worked on and has posted a video of Facebook after he finished a recording session. He has also said he and the others are working on ways to make the fans apart of Drunk Minecraft, possibly hinting at some episodes including the fans. Five nights at Freddys Mark is extremely popular for his Five Nights at Freddy's playthroughs, his first video of Five Nights at Freddy's 1 was a little while after it was released, which sparked some interest inside of him, also making him say that it was the 'scariest game in years' and made a full playthrough of it, even being the second person to have recorded footage of beating 20/20/20/20 mode. After playing FNaF, Mark dubbed himself the king of Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mark started his play through of the second game a few days after it was released, saying that it was the 'scariest game ever made' and had more difficulty beating it then the last game due to FNaF 2's high difficulty, once again he was the second person to complete the hardest mode, dubbed 10/20 mode, however, Mark did not do the other custom night challenges. After beating 10/20 mode Mark dubbed himself the emperor of Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Mark started his play through the same day the game was released, and was confused to why there was no animatronic in the first night, once he reached night 2 Mark stumbled through the first couple of tries but eventually learned how to play and zipped by the game easily, once he beat night five he was confused that they were multiple endings and completed nightmare mode in 2 tries in the next episode. In his latest episode Mark got the good ending and stated that even though the series had ended, it was a great game and stated that many people who hated horror games played the game out of curiosity, and stated that there shouldn't be another game in the series but said that he along with all the other fans is trying to find out what happened in FredBear's family diner, the origins of Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Livestreams Mark has done numerous livestreams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity livestreams, 1 of them being the $8000 Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost $7000 donation to an organ charity. In 1 of his other livestreams, held on May 18th, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $20,000 for the "American Cancer Society" charity in under 9 hours. In the livestream in July 2014 Mark and his fans raised over $81,000 for Best Friends Animal Society over the course of 12 hours. In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers have raised $370,479.14 since the last charity livestream. The next livestream is scheduled for '''August 23th at this link here. Co-op Video Games Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He 1st did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Horror Let's Player, Yamimash. After this, he also played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with Yamimash, Mangaminx, and CinnamonToastKen. He has played a game called Primal Fear, which he is considering playing co-op with other Youtubers. However, he has let his subscribers decide. He also played Trouble in Terrorist Town, Murder and Prop Hunt, with Youtubers such as Mangaminx, Ohmwrecker, Pewdiepie, Seananners, CaptainSparklez, Yamimash, EatMyDiction, Jackspepticeye, GassyMexican, and Bob & Wade from Drunk Minecraft. Personality Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdiepie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the departing/escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising especially creative or innovative features, especially physics. He's willing to play a game through to it's end despite any faults it may have, even particularly bad ones, showing his appreciation for all games. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Mark has a special place in his heart for his fans and he has shown it numerous times during vlogs and milestone videos. He had been going through a rough patch in his life before he started doing Youtube and making people laugh and posting videos of him playing games was the thing that kept him going. It still keeps him going today, actually. In every milestone video Mark has shown his appreciation of love for his fans, saying that he would be nowhere without them and he believes that every single one of them have the potential to change the world. Mark often says that he believes that with the right person leading the community, they can do amazing things and do so much good in the world, they just need to to be pushed in the right direction. In his 3 Million Subscriber Milestone video you can see the love and support he gives his fans and how he wants the best for all of them, with them wanting the same thing for him. The community they share is known for being one of the most positive fanbases on Youtube, possibly the Internet for that matter. Most fanbases like Pewdiepie tend to be more "wild" than Mark's, but the community on Mark's channel is living proof that if all the fans can share the same common goal, they can become a group that literally do anything they can put their minds to, and Mark is determined to make sure that that opportunity doesn't go to waste. Quotes "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome (back) to name here!" “'I will SEEYOU! In the next video! BUBEYE!'” "AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!" "I'' am TOO PRO!" ''"AGGHGHHGHAH!!!" "FPPSHSHPPOW!" "I'M SO STRONG/TOUGH/BRAVE/HANDSOME/SMART!" "I'm not scared. Not even a little bit." Invariably said at start of videos. "Okay, now I'm scared. I'M SCARED!" Invariably follows above quote. "Hello Baaaby." Said to any non-corpse/monster female encountered. Commonly said to the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and its custom stories. "A-ha! Chair!" "I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!" "Wade!!!" "Fwip-Fwop!" "Wait a minute... (When he notices something in a puzzle that was in his face all the time) "SHUDDUP NURSE!" Other "Red light. Green light!" "I'm a spastic saver!" "Not happy fun times." "Fuck-a you, exams!" "Why can't I computer!! (Bashes head into keyboard multiple times) Why!!!" "Yup. Jumpscares Galore." "Holy Balls!" "Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe." "Fuck you and fuck everything you care about." "I will first shake his hand for making such an awesome custom story, and then I'll PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!...I'll punch them in the dick so hard they'll become women!... ''Now I'll get all of my fans go to your house and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the dick."'' "Dick Punching Party!!!" "Holy Hell!" "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" "That thing likes to scream in my ear." "AAHH! That is a beast of legend!" (Labyrinth) "Warfstache don't take no shit from no one." "Thank you so much." "I'm rambling on again." "Sound is everything in a game." "Bull! BULLLLL!!!!" "What is going oAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "I boosh you!" "I'm King of the Squirrels!!!" "HAAAAABUSKI!!!" "I'm like the face of Cheez-It!" "Ahhh, piss!" "I'm a strong independent woman, WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!" (Whenever he plays a female character in any game) "And as always, I will see yooouuu, In the next video! BYE BYEEE!" "BOXESSS!!!!!!!!!" (Whenever he sees boxes, particularly in Garry's Mod with Yamimash) "WHEREEEES THE BLAAACKSMIITH?!" ''"Doooooooon't....moooooooovvvveeee, Chealsey...don't....moooooooove..."' "I CAN FEEL THE TREES!: (Slender: The Arrival) "NO THANK YOU. I DON'T WANT ANY." Often screamed when faced with a monster. "Goodie goodie gumdrops" "POOF!" "Alright alright alriiight! You gon' learn today!" "Little piggy no no, little piggy go home!" (Outlast & Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" "Those are people!, Those are people!, I'm gonna go say hi to the people!" "Brick'd in the dick!" "god dingus dammit!" WHEEEEERRE'S THE BLACKSMITH!!! ''Dead Space 3'' (February 2013) *''the prologue, as Tim; when he jumps over a chasm in the cliff while rappelling down'' "Ohhh, piss!" *"Man, this is cool! This is like a f**kin' adventure game right here! I mean, I always thought that the guys at Visceral Games were always creative What is that?!" **''last part was because the ship he was escaping was about to come down on him.'' *"Ha ha! This guy seems to have a - oh, I'm actually playing here!" ''Ao Oni'' (August 2013) *''his phone'' "Shaddup!" then laughing "...It's my mom!" *''finally pushing his first chair; pauses'' "...OH, COME ON! How was I supposed to I had to do that?! You son of a bitch!" *"If there was just - just - a purple monster sitting in a corner, waiting for me to walk over it, I would shit myself dry. I would absolutely lose all control of my bowels!" *"Why is this good? Why is this good?" Oni bursts in. "AAGH - ! …What the hell?! How was I supposed to do anything?! What was that?!" *"Oh, if that blue bastard, is just stickin' around -" a candle stand, which startles him *gasp* "...That's new!" *"You suggested?! The big bubble-blown baby suggested?!" *''hanged body hits the floor, startling Mark'' "...! Was he there the whole time?!" :Mark: unwillingly accepting Takuro into the party "No, I don't trust you! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you! You're all of those monsters. Why would I trust him?! Why in a million years?! I saw him get garbled! …I guess I didn't see him get garbled…" character enters the area where he needs an item from his inventory one last time. :Mark: he opens the menu "But I'm gonna go on a limb - " Takuro's place on the party window is a blue monster. " - and assume that - " what he's seeing " - AAAHHH!" quickly exits the menu as he tries to escape. Unfortunately, he runs his character straight into the monster. :Mark: what had just happened "…Auh, I walked right into him." then laughs "That was good! That was good, game! That was well done. That sic - You son of a bitch, that was very well done! That was good. That was very good! Oh-''ho'', my gawd!" ''Calm Time'' (Nov. 23, 2013) *"'HELP! HE KILLED HER! HE STABBED HER WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!' …I'm very sorry." *"'Press Control to calm yourself'." and presses Control key "Oh, that just crouches me. How does that calm myself?" *"Oh my god, that is so morbid!" *"Good god! Don't do that to me! I'm not in a disposition to handle that - wait a minute. ...Uh... Lady...? Are you... Are you that lady, but in ghost -" phone in background "Shut up; I don't have time for this!" *"Oh my god...! That was incredibly loud!" *"That scared the buhjeezus outta me!" *"Aauuh, I don't wanna kill the kid!" ... "Aw, that's so sad! I'm not gonna kill him. Well, I'm not gonna kill him first, anyway." *"What is that? Is that Slender Man?!" closer "Oh, no. Sorry; I saw that thing; it looked like a giant, white box-head." *"Nonononono...! You don't see anything..." *''the ghost woman appears behind him'' "WWWWhoa-kay, back up there, lady...!" *"...Dam''mit, where the hell ''are these guys? They're nowhere to be found." *"Jeezus, lady, you need to stop that right now. I do not take kindly to that...! You're being very creepy...!" *''he finally attacks the child'' "No - aw, no, no, no! Aw, no! Auh, I feel so bad! But remember, guys: this is just a game..." himself, then puts the child out of his misery, to put it bluntly; palms his forehead in shame "Nhhhh... That's awful!" [turns to find the ghost woman standing behind him ''again]'' "Jeezus! Stop that, lady!" ''Rust'' *'Bob "muyskerm"': after eating raw chicken; recoils "Oh, good gozzit! Oh my god!" **'Mark': "What? What d'you do?" **'Bob': "I-I... I ate it..." **'Mark': "Ohhhh." **'Bob': gasps "Oh, my god, I just threw up!" **'Mark': laughing **'Bob': "That was the most horrifying thing that's ever happened to me! I think I have salmonella! ...What the f...?!" **'Mark': "You know - " **'Bob': "Oh, my god! I'm throwing up! Do you hear that sound?!" **'Mark': "I do not!" **'Bob': "Oh my god, that's horrifying!" off his headphones **'Mark': "I wish I was recording that!" **''...'' **'Bob': "Oh, no - oh, god, it's still happening! I'm gonna throw up! Ahhhhhh!" *"Damnit, I turned up your mike! Why did I turn it up?!" ''Outlast'' *"! ...What was that?! What the hell was that?! What did you just throw at me?! ...I wasn't ready for that! Jeezus! Calm down!" *"That guy was, like, in full body armor! How'd they kill him?" *"Well! Glad you're being so polite about this. You're very civil—oh my god! I didn't block… I didn't mean to look down! Ugh! They're naked! They are sooo naked! Oh my god!" Trivia *Mark, as showed in his pole dancing video with siennaspaldingtv , can turn his feet nearly 180 degrees. *Mark has stated in a recent livestream that his middle name is Edward. * Mark's older brother, named Thomas J. Fischbach, is the author of the popular webcomic TwoKinds. *Mark has said that he has worked as a Bartender and a Carpenter. *Mark has automatonophobia, specifically towards mannequins. He hates them with a passion of and oftentimes when he encounters one in a game he usually responds with cutting himself off and going silent and then speaking very negatively towards the mannequin, usually threatening it if it moves. He also shows distaste for animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's. * Despite his various alcohol-related videos such as Drunk Minecraft or Drunk GTA, he claims he is very sensitive to alcohol due to a gene common among people of Asian ancestry, and does not generally drink to excess. *He is a big fan of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" *In his vlog, "Moving to LA!!" He said he had plans to move to LA in a few months so he will be able to be closer to "the heart of YouTube" and be able to collaborate with fellow YouTubers more often. *He is addicted to Cookie Clicker, and in his vlog "Moving to LA!!" he said he has reset twice. By contrast, he doesn't play Flappy Bird, since he knew he was going to get addicted to the app. The only other version of Flappy Bird he has played is FlapBound, an EarthBound-styled game. *For whatever reason, no matter how many times he tries, Mark simply ''couldn't ''beat the game Vanish. When he did finally beat it he had made possibly one the most excited/happy reactions on the Internet to beating a game. *Some of Mark's diction includes: **''disposition'' **''ergo'' **''morbid'' **''room'' (pronounced as "ruhm") *If you notice carefully, you notice him in a number of Bart Baker's parodies e.g. Lips are Moving PARODY. He appears at the end when Meghan delivers the presents. References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers